Time Wars Vol 1
by vandy123
Summary: Several teens are injected with a drug that gives them special powers. The teens must learn to come together and work as a team in order to defeat an evil force bent on conquering the Earth and re-creating the planet in his own image. The teens later search for a mystical power which will bestow the powers of the Greek Gods.


TIME WARS By Jonathan Johnson

JJ felt the heat from the sun on his skin as he paced around his driveway waiting for his ride to pick him up. Occasionally, there was a small breeze from passing cars but it wasn't satisfying him enough. He reached into his backpack and took out a can of soda and chugged it down. The taste of the soda was delightful. By the time he was done quenching his thirst, a bright yellow truck pulled up on the side of the road.

It was his ride. The driver rolled down the passenger window, only to reveal a boy in his late teens with bright golden hair almost the same color as his truck. He removed his sunglasses and stared at JJ with his marine colored eyes.

"Hop in. Sorry I was late. Traffic was crazy." He says.

"It's okay. Thanks for the lift, Zander. I didn't know who else to call." JJ said as he shut the truck door and put his seatbelt on.

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind," Zander replied as he drove off down Hillsboro Road, "So, JJ, are you ready for another day at the movie theatre?"

JJ thought for a moment and stated, "Not really. It's going to be busy as fuck today; Green Lantern comes out today, and I have to stand the door." he commented. Zander continued driving. As he turned onto Mack Hatcher Pkwy, he rolled down the windows to let the fresh air come through.

"Are we going to Shakes & Burgers tonight?" JJ asked.

Zander replied, "I don't know man. It all depends on what time we get out of there tonight." JJ nodded in response. "Yeah, you're right."

"So who all works today?" JJ asked curiously.

Without hesitation, Zander answered. "Uh, let's see. Kay, Sarah, myself, Adaora, Logan, Max, Hannah, Zorian, Kevin M, John, Daniel H, Seth, Olivia, Glenna, Jackson, Billy, Justin, Levy, Jessica, Jamie, Hayden, and Josh; oh wait, yeah, he got fired."

"Damn, so pretty much everybody." JJ replied.

"Uh yeah, pretty much; except Josh." Zander stated.

Laughing, Zander and JJ pulled into the theatre parking lot and Zander parked in his normal parking spot; his normal spot had a tree which gave his truck plenty of shade. Zander turned off the ignition; he and JJ got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

As they were walking, they noticed a hoard of employees walking in, coming up the sidewalk by auditorium fourteen. One of the teens, shouted, "Hey Zander!" Zander and JJ looked over at the group. "Hey. You work today?" Zander asked.

"Yeah, I work 5-11" she replied.

The employees kept walking in. As they entered the building, they noticed the lobby was jam packed with customers. They entered the Coffee Shop and walked around to the counter so they could clock-in. However, there was a dilemma. The girl working Coffee Shop was busy with customers.

"You guys are going to have to wait, I've got customers." She said in a monotone voice.

One of the employees disregarded her comment and logged her out of the terminal so the group could clock-in while she wasn't looking. As she turned around to ring the order up, she noticed that the employees were clocking in.

"Uh, I thought I told you guys that I had customers. You can wait to clock-in!" she bellowed.

The employees ignored her and walked out to the main stand. As they entered the break room, they sat their drinks down on the table and walked out to the main stand for their shifts. Zander, Kay, and Logan were busy with register assignments. Meanwhile, JJ was working BIG D. All he did the entire shift was stand in the BID D Suit and check tickets for BIG D. After working several hours, one of the mangers walked up to main stand to confront the staff leaders.

"Hey you guys, we're cutting payroll by a lot so you can only have one staff leader and five concessionists." The manager stated. After a moment of debating, they came to a conclusion.

"Alright, these people can clock out and go home; Adaora, John, Sarah, Max, Hannah, Logan, Zander, Billy, and Kevin M." Kay said. The employees were relieved that they didn't have to work the opening night of Green Lantern. After they clocked out, several employees stayed behind and decided to go to Shakes & Burgers. As for the employees on floor staff, JJ was the only one cut.

JJ met up with Zander and the other employees in the Coffee Shop. As they waited on him to clock out, a familiar face to some, while unfamiliar to others, walked into the Coffee Shop. The young man had shaggy brown hair and was of French & Latino decent.

"Hey Carlos; how've you been man?" Zander said as he greeted him.

Carlos replied, "I'm good. I'm in my second year of college now."

JJ and Zander were not surprised. "So, how are your classes?" JJ asked.

"They're pretty good. I'm actually finished for the year." he stated.

"We'll listen, several of us were planning to go to Shakes & Burgers… you want to join us?" Zander asked. Without hesitation, Carlos replied. "Sure, I'd love to come with you guys."

Zander and the rest of the gang got in their cars and drove off to Shakes & Burgers. Once there, they walked into the restaurant and waited for their regular server to take them to their normal table.

"Have you guys been busy tonight?" JoJo asked. "Oh, we actually got cut so we all decided to come here early." Zander said as he pulled up a chair for Carlos. After taking their order, JoJo went to get his top customers their beverages.

"So, Carlos, what have you been up to?" JJ asked curiously.

"Well, I actually created a drug that enhances our DNA; if you want, I can give you all a small dosage." Carlos replied.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and Carlos led them out to his car a moment. The employees gathered around Carlos' trunk and waited for him to retrieve the case. "Now as far as I am aware, there shouldn't be any side effects." Carlos mentioned.

Carlos then injected JJ, Zander and the rest of the employees. "So, you guys feel any different yet?" he wondered. No one said a word. Six out of the nine teens walked back into the store and sat down to wait for their food.

Three of the employees, needed to get some fresh air. Hannah, Max, and Logan stayed outside for a while. As they were about to head inside, the sky darkened and the wind began to pick up. A hooded figure soon appeared in front of them.

"Ah, I've been waiting an eternity for this day to come." The hooded figure stated.

Logan, Hannah, and Max stood frozen in fear. "I can sense your fear. It warms me up inside. It allows me to sense you want power, ultimate power; I can grant you that power. For a small price, that is." He commented.

"What do you mean?" Max asked. The figure started to pace back and forth.

"I can give you unbelievable powers. No one would stand in your way again." He implied. After finishing his rant, the hooded figure fired energy out of his hand and the energy altered the three employee's brainwaves. The three teens felt a sense of pure evil surge through their bodies. They knelt on one knee and replied in an evil submissive voice, "We live to serve you; master."

"My apprentices, I am going to give you a mission. This mission will be easy, should you find yourself in a situation, just tap into my power source and I will aid you whenever you need it." The figure said. "Your mission is to travel back through time; you will alter key events throughout history that will allow me to gain enormous strength, and making me immortal as well as indestructible." He implied.

"Logan, you will lead the trio. While you alter history, I will search for a proper bodily host. When I find my host, I will overtake his body and our souls will merge into one. Now leave me, you must have work to do." The figure stated.

He then summoned a time portal and the trio stepped through; unaware of when and where in time they would land.

As the six were getting their food, Carlos noticed that neither Logan nor the other two employees came back in They got up and ran outside to find them. As they ran around towards the side of the building facing the main road, they saw Logan shooting energy out of his hands. Hannah and Max were behind him. We watched in horror as a portal opened up, pulling them in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" JJ asked.

Hannah and Max shot beams of energy out of their eyes, resulting in JJ flying across the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Zander said. "Why are you guys doing this?" he questioned

"We live to serve our master, we have been given a mission to travel back in time and alter history." Logan commented.

"You won't get away with this." Sarah stated.

Hannah and Max laughed evilly. "Try and stop us." Logan taunted.

The trio stepped through and the portal immediately closed behind them. Zander, JJ, and Carlos stood before their friends.

"We need to go back to theatre and figure out what is going on." Zander motioned. The others nodded in agreement. As Zander and JJ were driving back along with the others, JJ's mind began to hurt.

"Ah, shit! I have a fucking migraine!" JJ exclaimed. Images began to fill his head. "What the hell." He thought to himself.

"What is happening, JJ, what's going on?" Zander asked curiously.

"I saw them; I saw Logan, Max and Hannah; they are in a village of some sort. It looks to be the late 17th Century." He said.

"What would they be doing there? Zander replied.

"I don't know." JJ said.

The six teens pulled into the parking lot of the theatre and walked to the coffee shop. The six gathered around one of the bench tables.

"Guys, as JJ and I were driving, he saw images in his mind. He saw where Hannah, Logan, and Max went. We believe they have gone back through time and they're planning to alter history." Zander exclaimed.

"Well how are we going to stop them?" Adaora asked.

Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "We're going to use this." Carlos said.

"We're going to stop them by using a cell phone?" Sarah asked with a puzzled look

"This is no ordinary cell phone; this is a time-portal I have invented." Carlos replied. The others were fascinated by this. "In order to succeed in stopping them from completing their mission, we'll have to follow them." Carlos insisted.

Without hesitation, the six teens braved themselves and stepped through the portal. In a flash of light, the six mysteriously vanished. Meanwhile, in another place in time, there were very few buildings and the resources were very scarce. The people knew each other very well. It was a quite cloudy day. The villagers of Salem, Massachusetts were about to have the annual autumn harvest. A portal suddenly ripped through the sky and the people ran for cover believing the end of time was nearing.

Three humans appeared from within the portal. One of the teens, the leader implied, "You know what to do. Make sure they don't find out." The two side-kicks nodded in agreement.

"We obey." They replied.

Logan, Hannah and Max walked throughout the village, gathering witches and warlocks alike and guiding them to safety to ensure the Witch Trials didn't happen. As they were helping their allies, the portal reopened allowing the six teens to appear in Salem. Their clothing had changed. They wore blue jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jackets, and sunglasses to keep their identities hidden. On their arm, a symbol was branded in implying their position and ability.

"They could be anywhere. We have to split up and find them before something apocalyptic happens." Carlos said.

Carlos and Kevin went in one direction while JJ and Zander went another. Sarah and Adaora went the opposite direction of everyone else. As Sarah and Adaora were searching for the trio, they heard noises coming from a nearby shack. They picked up their pace and started running for the shack.

The witches and warlocks noticed them running towards the shack. Unbeknownst to them, Hannah was inside while Logan and Max were tracking the rest of the witches and warlocks.

"You guys stay inside, I will handle these guys." Hannah implied.

Hannah opened the door and put a force-field around the shack. Sarah and Adaora got in a fighting stance.

"Ha, you think you can't beat me; we'll bring it on!" Hannah taunted.

Hannah used her mind control power to enslave the witches and warlocks to do her bidding. Hannah closed her eyes. In their minds, their brainwave patterns changed and the crowd began fighting Adaora and Sarah.

Sarah used her invisibility power whilst Adaora used her laser ability to hold back the people. One villager noticed the fight and ran to inform the town friar. The villages lit their torches and the mob quickly found Adaora and Sarah. Hannah and her army of witches and warlocks retreated to safety leaving the girls to get captured by the townspeople. The guys heard screams and noticed smoke billowing from the town-square. Carlos and Kevin were close to the town-square, so they ran as fast as they could. JJ and Zander were in the woods and JJ used his super speed to get there. As Zander started to run back to help his allies, he felt a gust of wind blow past him. He stopped in his tracks. As the wind grew more violent and the sky darkened to pitch black, the hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"Ah, at last, I have found you." The hooded figure stated.

Zander was unable to move.

"Who, who are you?" he stuttered.

"I am the enemy of God. You can call me Lucifer." He stated.

"You're the fallen angel." Zander replied.

"That is correct; I was imprisoned in the fiery place, you mortals refer to as, hell; I've been waiting an eternity to find a bodily host. You, Alexander, you and I shall become one and we will rule this pitiful Earth. We will alter history and reclaim the rightful throne that shall be mine; or should I say, ours!" Lucifer said.

"I will never work for you." Zander countered.

"I am afraid you do not have a choice in the matter." Lucifer said as he turned into energy.

The evil energy that was Lucifer, floated into Zander's body. Zander shrugged for a moment trying to fight the evil; however, it was too powerful for him to overcome. Zander slowly raised his head and stood tall. His eyes changed from a marine-blue to dark brown. His physical appearance changed as well; he became more muscular. The symbol on his arm changed to the sign of the Devil, appearing only to those who serve under his command. Zander smirked evilly.

"This should be interesting." He said in an evil monotone voice. He began walking heavily to find his apprentices and soon gather his forces; and later, find a bride to conceive his heir. As Zander found his apprentices, they gave him a puzzled look.

"Hey, Logan, it's one of them." Max said.

Logan tried to explode Zander's body by rearranging his molecules but his power had no effect. Max tried his fire power but backfired.

"You dare attack me!" Zander imploded.

Without hesitation, they quickly knew who it was and knelt down on one knee.

"We're sorry Master, we thought, we thought…" Logan stuttered.

"You thought I was him." Zander laughed evilly.

"I have taken this boy's body for my own personal use. In a mere week, he and I will become one, as for now, my hold on this body will fade frequently. For periods of time, he will find ways to be in control; and vice-versa." Zander exclaimed.

"So, you're saying that one minute he's good, and the next…" Hannah wondered.

"Precisely; the next minute, I am in control. Evil will emerge. Sort of like the Mr. Jeckle/Hyde persona." He commented.

Logan, then asked, in a submissive voice, "What is your plan, now, Master?"

Zander smirked evilly. "I plan to capture one of the girls and make her my bride. Then together, we will rule the pitiful planet, and soon, she will conceive my heir. Although; those who tamper with the balance of time from ruining my plan for world domination; shall be eliminated." He taunted.

"If those five teens regroup, it could be trouble for us all." Zander added.

Logan, Max, and Hannah nodded in agreement. Following their Master, they started to head for the town-square. In the town-square, the villagers were rioting throughout the streets demanding the accused witches be burned at the stake. Adaora and Sarah were tied to a rope and chained to the pyre. The friar of the town lit the pyre and flames began to engulf the two girls.

Carlos, Kevin and JJ ran straight to the front of the mob. They soon tried to help their friends but the mob began attacking them. As they were fighting, Zander ran up to Sarah and freed her from imprisonment. Adaora was puzzled.

"Hey, you forgot somebody!" Adaora bellowed.

Zander smirked evilly. "I only care for Sarah." He stated. Sarah was confused.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've had feelings for you since the day I first met you." He replied. Unbeknownst to Sarah, Zander was speaking under the Devil's influence. Zander then led Sarah to a hidden cave within the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Sarah questioned.

Zander froze in his tracks, gripping Sarah's arm tighter than normal.

"You see Sarah, I may be kind and friendly sometimes, but I wanted to reveal to you my darker side." Zander stated.

Sarah's eyes were wide in fear. "What do you mean reveal your darker side?" She said.

"I mean my other half." He replied as Zander succumbed to the Devil's control.

Zander spoke in an evil monotone voice. "See, it's like this. Centuries ago, I was imprisoned by the Maker himself. I vowed my revenge in the fiery pits of hell. As centuries passed, I have been waiting for the time to strike. Now, that time has come. I've taken over your friend's body and soon; I have chosen you to be my bride and soon, you will conceive my heir." He bellowed.

"What if I don't want to be your bride?" She taunted.

Zander started stepping toward her at a slow pace. "You don't have a choice in the matter." He replied as he shot a beam of energy from his hand to her head; in-turn, altering her brain-waves. Sarah groaned in pain as the evil energy gave tension to her soul. Sarah's eye soon changed from a green to crystalline brown. As Zander went to kiss her, Sarah's appearance changed as well. She was now taller than she appeared to be. As her lips turned dark black and her complexion was pale.

"Now, my lovely sweet, I want you to rest. We have a busy schedule ahead of us." Zander implied. As he finished, Logan, Max and Hannah entered the cave and gave their leader a report on their mission.

"My Lord; we bring you terrible news…" Logan began.

"It seems that the four remaining teens escaped the village and are heading to a remote village in the outskirts of the county. What should we do?" Max asked.

Zander growled evilly. "We will let them have their victory. We have another time-period to alter." He said.

Zander fired energy and opened the time-portal. The five stepped through and headed for a different century. Carlos, Adaora, Kevin and JJ saw a rift in the sky open in the sky near a cave.

"Guys, they're escaping. We need to follow them." Carlos mentioned as he pointed to the time-portal.

"But how are we going to catch them, the portal is about to close." Adaora replied.

"We'll get there. Everyone grab on." JJ said as the three touched his arm. Clinging on, JJ used his super speed to get them to the portal. "Alright, now we'll get them for sure." Carlos implied. The four teens jumped into the portal and traveled through to another place in time.

Centuries before the American Revolution, a higher order of leaders existed. These leaders believed in harmony and peace. The Tribunal Angels of Heaven were led by God, the one-true maker. His son, Jesus Christ, was the alpha and the omega. In the Tribunal, there was one particular Angel who wanted ultimate power and had a plan to overthrow God.

"Lucifer, you've gone mad." Mary said.

Lucifer paced back and forth. "How am I to rule with two people against me; no matter; I will gather forces from the Underworld and I will lead them to crush this safe-haven!" Lucifer bellowed.

God found out of Lucifer's plan for domination and banished him to the Underworld to live in his own destruction of sorrow and grieve. The pain from others created his new home, the fiery pits of hell.

"When the time is right, I will gather my forces. One day, maybe not now, but one day, I will possess a mere mortal body and strengthen my numbers and ultimately lead an army to overtake the Heavens and re-shape the Earth to my own needs." He stated. As centuries passed, the mortals of the human realm became more and more violent as each decade passed. Riots broke-out in the 1960s due to segregation. The 1970s were times of famine, war, and deceit. As the days grew closer and closer, Lucifer prepared to make his move and begin his plan for domination amongst the heavens. Unbeknownst to Tribunal Angels of Heaven, their fate would soon come.

"Finally, the time to strike is at hand. My plan shall now be set into motion." Lucifer stated as he began to enhance his plan into action. Lucifer then emerged to the surface and began to search for his apprentices. Weeks later, people would soon come to be caught in the ultimate battle between good and evil; with no one to stop the forces of evil.

Somewhere in the Old Wild West, the cowboys were running their normal coyote hunt. A sudden rift in the sky found the cowboys running for cover. As Zander and his forces landed, they heard rustling in bushes nearby. They rounded up the cowboys and told them of their plan. The cowboys were on high alert, keeping watch on anything or anyone suspicious appearing from the sky. As the sun set at dusk, the time-portal opened allowing Carlos, Adaora, Kevin and JJ to land in the 1800s.

"They could be anywhere, be careful. They might already have allied with the cowboys and told them about us." JJ whispered.

Carlos and Adaora went one way while Kevin and JJ went another. Meanwhile in the Saloon, Zander and Sarah found a hidden room on the balcony level and began to make out. While making out, Logan, Max and Hannah rallied their forces and began practicing for battle in case a battle ensued.

"In order to defeat your enemy, you must have will power; you have to have the strength and courage to fight back! Do not let them intimidate you; even though they have abilities, you have one arsenal they don't, fire power." Logan shouted as he held up a .40 caliber semi-automatic pistol; the cowboys cheered on and drank all the beer in the saloon.

The following morning, Carlos and Adaora took a stroll down by the stream.

"So Carlos, you never told me how you met Zander or JJ." Adaora mentioned.

"Oh, I don't like to talk about it. I mean, we worked together for about two years. That was it." He replied.

Carlos and Adaora kept walking and searching for Zander. On the other hand, Kevin and JJ walked into the saloon, only to find the cowboys fast asleep. They searched around the premises and tried looking for Logan, Max, and Hannah. As they stepped up to the balcony level, they saw a door cracked open.

Kevin and JJ walked closer to the crack only to find Zander and Sarah sleeping together. As they quickly turned to leave, Max and Hannah cornered them and started to fight them.

"We're not going to fight you. Not here, not now." Kevin stated.

"That's too damn bad; we're not going to let you spoil our master's plan." Hannah countered.

JJ and Kevin used their abilities against Max and Hannah; and vice-versa. Zander and Sarah awoke to violent noises from the lower level. As they rushed to see the fight, Carlos and Adaora entered the saloon.

"Now, it's a party." Zander laughed evilly.

The cowboys woke up severely hung-over. They began shooting at the four teens. As they retreated, one of the cowboys grabbed Adaora and pulled her back into the bartending area.

Carlos, Kevin, and JJ kept running trying to seek shelter.

"Wait, where's Adaora?" Carlos asked as he noticed she was missing.

The three guys ran back to the saloon only to find that everyone including Adaora has vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Kevin wondered. The guys searched around the town and found nothing but dirt.

Zander, Sarah, Logan, Max and Hannah had Adaora chained to a tree.

"What are you going to do to me?" she questioned.

"Why it's simple, my dear. We're going to let you suffer." Sarah taunted evilly.

Adaora groaned in pain as the chains were tightened.

As one of the cowboys walked by, Logan stopped him.

"Hey, you, how about showing us a little target practice." He demanded.

The cowboy nodded and reached for his pistol. He loaded the gun and fired point blank range in Adaora's abdomen. As Zander and his forces left, Adaora felt cold and numb. Carlos had been searching in the vicinity of where Adaora was shot since dusk.

As he came across a narrow stream, he noticed a person chained to a tree. Without hesitation, he quickly sprinted over to see who it was.

"Oh, my, Lord! Adaora, what happened?" he asked.

"They, they, shot me. I was trying to run with you guys, but they pulled me back in and dragged me out here and chained me up to the tree. Then a cowboy shot me after he was ordered to by Logan!" she said as she began to cry.

"I… I can't breathe." She said gasping for air.

"It's alright, Adaora, you're going to be okay." Carlos assured his friend. As Carlos kept her warm, she slowly fainted into unconsciousness.

"Adaora; Adaora?" he asked as he tried to check her pulse. Her pulse slowly faded in a mere moment, it stopped. Carlos sat underneath a tree grieving over Adaora's untimely death. Carlos formed a tight fist and glared in the distance.

"If Zander wants a fight, then it's a fight he'll get!" Carlos bellowed vowing to seek vengeance.

Carlos stood and quickly ran to inform Kevin and JJ of what had happened to their comrade. JJ and Kevin knew what had to be done. As Carlos pulled out the time-portal, Zander and his forces were planning their next move. Max and Hannah noticed a rift in the sky open.

"Master, the rift in the sky has opened, they're retreating." Max said. Hannah took a deep thought and suddenly realized what they were doing.

"Uh, Master, Max is wrong. They aren't retreating; they are going back to their time to gather allies. They plan to gather an army and fight us head on when we are at the weakest." Hannah said.

Zander smirked. "Well, two can play at this game." He taunted.

"Let's go. We have an army to build." He said as they opened the time-portal.

As Carlos, Kevin and JJ were going through time to the twenty-first century, Zander and his forces weren't far behind them.

Meanwhile, back at the movie theatre in the twenty-first century, several days had passed since the nine teens had disappeared. It was slow at work so Jamie, Billy and a bunch of employees took the rest of the night to hang out for a while.

"So, Jamie, you want to hang out after work?" Zorian asked.

Jamie hesitated. "No, I have to take Jessica home then I might go see a movie with Levy, Billy, and Audrey." She replied.

Zorian walked away and went back to hang out with his other friends. Suddenly, as the employees were about to leave, the wind picked up and the sky darkened. The time-portal opened allowing Zander and his forces to land. The employees cheered as they saw Zander fly in.

"Way to go Zander!" they all cheered, unbeknownst that he was possessed.

"Silence!" he bellowed.

"I am in need of an army of followers. I need to strengthen my numbers. Anyone who wishes to join me may do so… at the risk of losing your soul and gaining unlimited power. Those who do not are against me and therefore must die along with the rest of this pitiful planet." He stated.

No one stepped forward. Forcing his hand, Zander shot beams of energy at Zorian, Jamie, Daniel H, John V, Billy, and Justin. They're heads spun until the surge of evil energy had pulsated through their bodies. In submissive voices they stated, "We live, to serve you, Master."

Zander laughed evilly. "Now that's an army." He commented.

As he and his new army retreated, the time-portal reopened allowing JJ, Kevin, and Carlos to appear. They saw several employees standing outside of auditorium fourteen.

"Hey, what's up?" Kevin asked everyone.

"Zander just came out of nowhere and brainwashed some of our friends." Jackson said.

"Well, Zander has been possessed by the devil, and we lost one of our comrades. We need to gather forces and unite to defeat him. His ultimate goal is to overthrow the Tribunal Angels of Heaven and re-shape the Earth to his own needs." Kevin replied.

Without hesitation, Jackson, Olivia, Caleb, Shi-Ann, John M, and Matt stepped forward.

"You all know what is about to happen right?" Carlos warned.

They all nodded in agreement. "Alright, what Carlos is about to inject you with a drug that enhances your DNA. This drug will give you super abilities that you will learn to master and use against your enemy. Know this, now that Zander has raised the stakes, we'll need all the help we can get. Lucifer's hold on Zander is about to take a turn for the worse." JJ said.

As Carlos finished the injections, the group felt nothing but surge of power coursing throughout their veins. Their clothes suddenly changed to what Kevin, Carlos, and JJ were wearing. Symbols also were branded onto their arm signifying their position and ability. As the nine teens stood in a circle facing each other, they knew they were going to have to fight their friends; now the real battle was about to begin.

Somewhere in time, Zander and his army landed in Franklin, Tennessee just five miles south of the state's capital, Nashville. Slaves ran for cover when they saw Zander and his army appear from a rift in the sky. One of the overseers ran over to the army, while holding his shot-gun.

"What in tar nation are you doing here?" he demanded as he cocked his rifle.

Zander stepped forward. "I am the fallen angel, Lucifer. I am gathering an army and altering history in order to reclaim my rightful place as ruler and the one-true maker of Earth." He stated.

"What do you mean, altering history?" the overseer said with a puzzled look.

"In about a month or so, a war will break out between the northern and southern states. In a century from now, it will be forever known as the Civil War. You see, the Civil War was fought between the north states who opposed slavery, and the south states who wanted to keep slavery for their number one crop, cotton; cause without the slaves, no cotton." He implied.

"So, you're here to make sure one side wins?" the overseer asked in reply.

Zander chuckled evilly. "Indeed, you see, the south will lose, but I am here to make sure the south wins." He said.

"Well, how will the south win if the north has the resources to stop us?" the overseer wondered.

"They may have resources known to this present-time period; however, they don't have access to twenty-first century technology." Zander replied.

Zander turned and faced his army. "Our mission is to ensure the south side wins. Do whatever necessary to stop the northern states; even if it means, assassinating Abraham Lincoln two years before his destined fate." He motioned.

"No one will be able to stop us once history is changed." He bellowed.

As he finished his speech, he noticed a bright light gleaming from behind.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Zander!" JJ extinguished.

Zander turned around with his massive army behind him.

"Ha, you think you and your army can stop us?" he asked.

J.J., Carlos, and Kevin M, nodded in agreement. "We'll bring it on!" Zander replied.

"Not here though." Kevin said as he stopped J.J. and Carlos from getting their revenge.

Carlos and J.J. realized what Zander wanted. "You're right Kevin. Now is neither the time nor the place." Carlos implied.

Zander was furious. "Fine; I hope you know that this means war." He taunted.

Zander and his army allied themselves with the Confederate Army. Two years passed and both sides were still at war. In the winter of 1864, a massive battle would soon take place on the battle ground of a future battle no one would be prepared for.

"Master, the time to strike is near. We need to ambush the North at this point here." One of Zander's elite soldiers said pointing to Franklin, Tennessee on the map.

"Agreed; that is where their path to victory ends." He taunted.

Zander and his army as well as the Confederate army readied themselves for battle. As the Northern army advanced from Spring Hill to Franklin, the army was soon surrounded.

"Your victory ends here, General." Zander stated.

The General of the Union Army stepped forward and motioned for his men to open-fire. Both Zander's army and the Confederate army charged against them. After about four countless hours of bloodshed battle, the Union Army finally retreated.

"The first phase of altering the Civil War timeline is complete. As for the next phase, I will need an assassin." He said looking at Sarah.

"Sarah, I have a mission for you, I want you to take two elite soldiers and go to the White House in Washington D.C; I want you to assassinate the President; you see, if there is no president, then the emancipation proclamation will not come to pass, therefore slavery will still exist." Zander said.

Sarah took Max and Hannah, Zander's two best-fighting Generals. Meanwhile, as for Carlos, Kevin, and JJ, they were helping the Union Army in trying to figure out a way to defeat Zander's army and the confederate forces. As soon as Sarah, Max, and Hannah got to the White House, Hannah used her mind control power to make the Secret Servicemen let them in unguarded.

In the Oval Office, Sarah burst through the door and took out a pistol. Max and Hannah stood outside to make sure the coast was clear for the assassination. Sarah took the pistol and fired it blank-range at Abraham Lincoln's face. Blood spewed out everywhere as he collapsed onto the floor, slowly gasping for air as his airways started to compress and close forever.

As Sarah, Hannah, and Max left the White House, the First Lady let out a blood-curdling scream as she saw her husband lying dead on the floor of the oval office. The three, teleported back to Tennessee and regrouped with Zander's forces.

"Master, Sarah has completed the mission. The President has been assassinated." Max commented.

Zander replied, "Excellent. Now it's time for the third phase of the plan."

"What phase of the plan is that?" Hannah asked curiously.

Zander paced back and forth as he began to explain. "Now that the President has been assassinated, we need to attack the Union Army while they are weaker more than ever. Soon after, we'll need to strengthen our numbers. As we gain more allies, my final plan will draw near and soon, I will have vengeance on the Tribunal."

"So what's going to happen to us?" she asked in reply. Zander stopped in his tracks.

"You're all expendable." He thrashed.

"Meaning, that you only want power for yourself?" she countered.

Zander was furious and turned to her. "Argh; don't forget who is in charge here; I am your Master, and don't you forget it!" he bellowed.

"I'm, I'm sorry my Lordship." She replied.

Zander blew their altercation off. "I am going to gather some more forces. Logan, you're in charge while Sarah and I recruit more allies." He said.

Logan replied submissively, "As you command; oh Great One!"

Zander used his power to open the time-portal. He and Sarah stepped through and the portal closed behind them. "So, who are we going to recruit now, my love?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to recruit several more allies. One ally in particular will prove his loyalty to me and only me; I fear though, that our enemies are on the prowl." Zander stated.

"I feel faint; I think after the battle, something came over me…" Sarah paused.

Zander was confused. "What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed. "Well, remember when we were in the Wild West period, when we made out in that room on the balcony, well… I think I am…." She paused.

"You've conceived my heir?" Zander asked.

"I think so…" she replied.

"When we return, I will have Hannah do an analysis on your body and check your vital signs." Zander assured his bride.

The portal opened; Sarah and Zander landed at the movie theatre and began searching for their soon-to-be allies. At the movie theatre, crowds rushed in and out constantly. Zander and Sarah walked outside to find several employees goofing off on their smoke break; and other employees cleaning the parking lot.

"Finally, we've found them." Sarah said.

Zander chuckled evilly. Sarah and Zander walked towards the employees. Dillon, Ethan, Jimmy, and Nathan were hit with Zander's blast of evil energy. They immediately followed their leader into the time-portal and went back to the Civil War era to regroup with the others. As for Kevin, JJ, and Carlos, their army was on the move, trying to build their forces preparing for the apocalyptic battle.

When Carlos, Kevin, and JJ had found a signal as to where Zander's army was, the time-portal mysteriously opened and allowed Zander to re-enter the Civil War time-period.

"Well, Carlos; it looks like you're time has come!" Zander bellowed.

"Just what do you mean by that?" he questioned.

Zander smirked evilly as Hannah and Max snuck up behind Carlos. Suddenly gasping for air, Carlos looked down only to see a bladed knife piercing through his chest. Blood started dripping; Carlos slowly succumbed to his wound and collapsed frontward onto the ground.

"Let's go, our work here is done… for now." He commented.

Kevin and JJ tried to help their fallen ally but it was too late. Kevin and JJ glared at Zander in the distance.

"You'll pay for this Zander; oh hell yes, you will pay!" Kevin said taunting the enemy.

Zander stopped in his tracks. As he quickly turned around, his entire army surfaced.

"I think it is you who will pay; you will all pay, for trying to ruin my plan for world domination!" he countered.

With that, Zander and his army of elite soldiers disappeared into the night. Kevin and JJ slowly rose to their feet. Their allies stood behind them. Kevin and JJ turned around to speak to their comrades.

"Let the games begin!" Kevin bellowed. Kevin and JJ's army cheered on.

"We have lost two comrades. They shall not be forgotten; we will hunt them down and we will punish those who have taken their lives!" he continued.

"Show them no mercy; show them that we will not stand to see innocent lives being killed. We will claim victory!" he implied. Kevin and JJ rallied the troops and reminded them of their true mission; but what they didn't know, was that something even relatively devastating was taking shape.

Zander's army had been training long and hard for their next encounter with the enemy. Zander had Hannah run an analysis on Sarah to clarify her pregnancy, and sure enough, she was.

"Sarah, I've run a complete diagnostic test on you and your vital signs show that you are indeed carrying Zander's heir. I've also done an analysis on the sex of the baby…" she paused.

"It's a boy." Hannah finished.

Zander gave Sarah a huge hug and soon a passionate kiss followed. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Sarah replied.

"First, we have to make sure that those brats don't foil my next plan." Zander commented.

"What is your next plan?" Hannah asked curiously.

Zander started pacing back and forth. "We're going to alter this biggest event in history. If you recall, Adolf Hitler, well, Adolf Hitler's fate and destiny is about to take a turn for the worse. We will travel to the 1940s, during World War II. Once there, I will assume leadership above Hitler and he will meet his doomed fate. The world will bow down to my feet." Zander ranted evilly.

As Zander and his evil army entered the time-portal, Kevin and JJ's army weren't far behind. The tried to catch them but they were too late.

"Guys, we need to figure out a way to stop them before it's too late." Kevin commented.

"There has to be." Caleb said.

Meanwhile, in another place in time, snow blanketed the ground. Explosions were going off in every direction; innocent lives being killed. One man, Adolf Hitler, stood before the Nazi Party in Berlin, Germany.

"Today is a day for us to claim victory against the allied forces. The axis powers will not stand for defeat…" he paused. As Hitler was about to finish his speech, the portal opened allowing Zander's forces to appear.

"Ah, I love the smell of genocide in the morning." He bellowed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hitler demanded.

Zander chuckled evilly. "Adolf Hitler, you think you're powerful than me; you've got another thing coming; several years from now, the Axis powers will be defeated and you will eventually commit suicide; I have a way to help you win this war." Zander said.

Adolf Hitler was pleased. "I'm listening." He said in his most-German accent.

"I'm going to take over the entire Nazi Party and I will lead your army to victory. No one will be able to stop you."Zander replied.

As Hitler went to shake Zander's hand, Max used his fire power on Hitler engulfing him in the process. The Nazi's tried to attack Zander but their weapons were rendered useless.

"Behold, I am now the Dictator of Germany. Anyone who refuses a direct order shall be executed; at this moment, I am requesting all Jews to be released from the Concentration Camps; instead, I want all who support Nazi's thrown in!" he shouted.

The Nazis ran for their lives trying to evade captivity. Zander watched as his army rounded them all and executed the entire population one by one.

"With my army in control, no one will be able to stop me!" he said.

Zander stood on the balcony looking down at his followers. As Zander was about to claim victory, the portal opened.

"Oh great; those meddling do-gooders have come to stop me; luckily, I have my secret weapon." He whispered to himself.

"Zander, you're climb to glory ends here." Kevin said.

Zander laughed. "You think you're army can defeat mine?"

Kevin didn't say a word.

"You really want to challenge us?" he replied.

"We're done playing games, now it's time to feel our wrath!" JJ exclaimed.

JJ and Kevin led their army to attack. Zander motioned his army to advance forward and battle as well. Kevin and JJ battled Zander while the rest of the army battled Zander's army.

"Still shaken by your friend's untimely demise?" Zander asked.

"It seems that his power won't be forgotten; because I have found a way to use my enemies powers for my own; I have the ability to absorb powers, kind of like borrowing, more like stealing powers." Zander implied.

Zander used Carlos' power against Jackson. As Kevin and JJ tried to free their comrade, the ice melted but Jackson was now under Zander's control.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Kevin asked.

"It's simple; I merely gave him a dosage of my evil power as I froze him." Zander replied.

"You monster; you will pay for what you did!" JJ shouted.

Zander laughed mechanically. "As soon as I conquer this pitiful planet, no one will be able to stop me, not even you're pathetic army." He taunted.

Zander motioned his army to attack. Logan led one third of the army, Hannah led another part, and Max the other. JJ and Kevin's army retaliated.

As Logan went for the kill on one his enemies, Kevin used his telekinetic powers to hurtle a machete, decapitating him instantly. Zander noticed his top general lying on the ground.

"Retreat!" he yelled.

Zander's forces fell back. "Sarah, we need to figure out a way to bring them down once and for all" Hannah said.

Zander stood before his army. "The time has come for the battle to be taken to JJ and Kevin; I must now find a place for our forces to regroup and make sure our plans are not foiled. We will overthrow the movie theatre and we will enslave the remaining employees; then the battle will begin and I will enter the heavens and regain my rightful place then begin my plan for universal domination."

Hannah and Max opened the portal. Zander and his army entered the portal and landed in the twenty-first century once more. The employees at the movie theatre were handling the biggest rush ever; Harry Potter. Zander and his army walked in the front door and he had his top generals lock the doors from the inside. The ground began to rumble and lights flickered severely.

"Hannah, Max, I want you to guard the doors; Ethan, you're now being promoted from flunk to my number one top general; I want you to wrangle up the employees and have them tied up so I can begin my master plan!" Zander bellowed.

Ethan did as he was told and tied up the employees in the break-room.

"What the fuck Ethan!" Kay said astonishingly.

"I've been ordered to tie you all up so you can't escape when my master begins his final phase of the plan." Ethan replied.

Zander and Sarah burst through the door and stared at the tied-up employees. "Leave only her." Zander said pointing to Kay. "Take the rest upstairs and slaughter them one by one." Zander implied. "Oh; and make it very painful." He finished.

Ethan took the employees, all except for Kay, to the counting office and locked the door; as Ethan took his belt off, screams could be heard from downstairs. Zander and Sarah were pleased. Zander walked up to the counting office and opened the door. He chuckled evilly.

"Very nice; I like your killing method; how did you kill them anyways?" he wondered.

"Let's see, I took off my belt and transfigured the belt into a famas; then I took the famas and shot up everyone in the room." He replied.

"Now the next phase in the final plot can begin." Zander said.

Sarah entered the room. As she walked over to Zander, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her side.

"Oh, fuck!" she bellowed. Zander looked at her and held her up.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"No, I am just in pain you dumbass!" she replied.

Ethan stood there just staring at them. "Well don't just stand there you idiot, go down and grab the medical examiners. She's having my baby!" Zander said to Ethan.

Ethan ran downstairs and grabbed Hannah and Max.

"Wait, we need more people, I am too high." Max said.

Ethan replied. "Good point."

Ethan went over to Zorian and Jamie and took them up with Hannah and Max. The five walked in and helped Zander carry over Sarah to the manager's desk. Sarah let out a blood curdling scream.

"Come on, push, push very hard." Hannah said coaching Sarah.

"I am pushing you bitch!" she replied.

Max stood there watching the birth. His jaw dropped. His eyes then looked over to Hannah. "That's some nice ass." He said.

Zander glared at Max evilly. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh I said Hannah has a nice ass." He replied.

"I thought so." He said.

"Hello, I am having a baby here and you two are arguing about Hannah's nice ass!" she yelled.

Jamie and Zorian grabbed the baby as the head started to pop its way out. "Come on, one more push." Hannah said.

The baby came out with ease and Jamie swaddled the baby in a warm blue blanket. "He's so cute." Sarah said.

"What should we name him?" Sarah asked to Zander.

"I was thinking ….Well shit, I don't know what to name him?" He replied.

"At last, my heir is born." Zander stated.

Meanwhile back in World War II, JJ and Kevin's army were trying to find a way to go after Zander. As the team frantically searched for a portal, Caleb had managed to find the portal that Zander's army had gone through. They opened the portal and stepped through allowing them to find their enemy. Kevin and JJ's army stood outside the movie theatre only to discover that Zander's forces have overtaken the building and are using it as their Headquarters.

"How are we going to get in the theatre now?" Caleb asked curiously.

JJ didn't respond.

"We're going to break in." Kevin suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Shi-Ann wondered.

"Simple, I'm going to use my telepathy to unlatch the door." Kevin stated in reply.

Kevin used his telepathy to unlatch the door. As Kevin and JJ's army entered, one of the soldiers in the army censored the alarm resulting in mass chaos. Zander was immediately informed of the intruders. Zander rushed down to the lobby area. As Zander's forces surrounded him, Kevin and JJ's army knew a war was about to happen.

"You know you're a real dick!" Kevin blurted.

"I know that; the reason why I am using this as my base of operations is because this is where it all started." Zander stated in an evil monotone voice.

"It ends here." JJ stated.

"You and your pathetic army; ha; that is a joke; your army is no match for mine." Zander taunted.

Zander motioned for his army to attack. JJ and Kevin's army split up and took on dozens of Zander's troops at once. Within an hour, the building was on fire. Smoke could be seen from a fifty mile radius.

Zander and JJ then clashed. As JJ tried to defend himself, Zander used his deadly power and struck a hard blow towards JJ resulting in JJ collapsing to the ground. JJ soon woke to a bright light. Nothing but white light surrounded him. As he came to consciousness, a figure could be seen walking towards him.

"Hello, my name is the Simone, I am the Wise Elder of the Tribunal; I sense that you are trying to defeat our enemy, Lucifer." She stated.

"That's right." JJ replied.

"Where am I?" JJ wondered.

Simone started walking, and JJ followed. "You are in heaven of course; Lucifer just killed you moments earlier." She informed him.

"How, how is my army going to stand up to him; he is too powerful to stop alone." JJ wondered.

"Perhaps, but with this, you might be able too." The Wise Elder commented while holding a sword in her hand.

"What is that?" JJ asked.

"This is the Sword of Light; with it, its power is unbeatable. Whoever wields this sword gains enormous power, as well as battle armor shielding the wearer of the armor from harm." She replied.

"You will not be able to return because this sword is not meant for you; however, since you've been strong in leading your forces to rebel against Lucifer's army, I will merge your soul into this sword; meaning whoever wields this sword, will receive your powers as well as their own, and more." The Elder finished.

"I'm ready." JJ said firmly.

Simone's hand dematerialized into JJ reaching for his soul. JJ's body then became pure light. The light then floated into the Sword and began to glow. Simone then travelled down to the Earth to present the sword to its rightful owner. Meanwhile back on Earth, Kevin and the remaining members of the army were fighting off Zander's forces left and right. Just as Kevin had wounded another of Zander's soldiers, the Wise Elder appeared before him in a bright light.

"Kevin, you are the one to wield the Sword of Light; the Sword has chosen you because it senses that you have strong moral values and you will continue to fight evil wherever it may exist; use this sword and you will be given unlimited power. The power you receive is equipped with battle armor capable of shielding you from destruction." She said.

"Use this sword to remove the Devil from Zander and he will revert to the side of good. The spell on everyone will revert as well and your army will be twice as big." She finished as she handed the sword to Kevin.

As Kevin took the sword, it began to glow. "Now we'll see who has the power." Kevin stated.

"Your reign of destruction ends here, Lucifer." Kevin taunted.

Zander was enraged by that name. "Don't ever call me that!" he shouted angrily.

"Aw, are you scared now?" he taunted more.

Zander smirked evilly. "Hardly; I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself." He replied.

Kevin took the sword and slashed it at Zander's abdomen. As Kevin turned to see Zander wounded, the darkness, that was Lucifer, emerged from Zander's body removing the evil completely from him and everyone he had enslaved under his spell.

Kevin ran over to Zander and reached for Zander's hand. Kevin helped him up and used his new healing power to heal Zander's wound.

"Come on, let's finish him together." Kevin stated. Zander nodded in agreement.

Both Zander and Kevin's forcers combined to form one mass army and used every ounce of their power to defeat Lucifer.

"I will have my revenge!" he said as the evil dispersed.

After the battle, the Wise Elder reappeared.

"Congratulations. You have defeated Lucifer; the key-events that were altered have now been reverted to their original state; also, as a token of our appreciation by the Tribunal, we've decided that your friend should be given a second chance at life." She implied. As she finished her statement, a figure surrounded in white light appeared.

"Adaora, is that really you?" Zander asked,

"Yeah it is me; now where is Kay, I wanted to give her a surprise." She said with a smirk on her face. Zander pointed to where Sarah was. Kay was looking at Sarah and Zander's newborn son. Adaora ran over to Kay.

"Hi, Kay; I missed you." She said.

Kay said in reply, "Oh hi Adaora."

Adaora then pulled out a dagger and stabbed Kay in the chest. "That's for sticking me on middle register five, nights, in a, row!" she bellowed.

Kay collapsed on her knees. "Why, why?" she asked solemnly.

"I wanted to kill Logan, but he was killed in battle so you were the next closest thing for me to kill." She simply stated.

Kevin rushed over to Kay and healed her wounds. "Thanks Kevin, you're a lifesaver." She said thanking him. "Don't mention it." He said in reply.

As both sides were celebrating their victory, the door opened up and a new kid with shaggy blonde hair entered the building dressed in his work uniform.

"Ah, man; I missed the apocalypse didn't I?" Nathan said wittingly.

"Yeah, you did." Billy said in reply. Everyone started laughing.

Zander walked over to Sarah and saw her holding their newborn son.

"I love you." She said, kissing Zander passionately.

"You know what this means?" he said.

Sarah replied, "We're all getting that big pay raise?"

"I highly doubt that: I have a feeling that this was only the beginning. He won't stop until he has found his way into heaven." Zander exclaimed.

As all the employees began to head home, Kevin, Billy, Zander, Sarah and Adaora stood outside the movie theatre.

"What an adventure, huh guys?" Billy said sarcastically.

As the five looked at the sunset, Zander hugging Sarah and holding their newborn son, the ruble inside the building began to move. Ethan crawled out from the ruble and looked at the damage.

"I… need to stop them." He said.

Just as he stood up on his feet, the sky darkened once more and the wind picked up. The darkness began floating in Ethan's direction. As Ethan noticed the darkness floating in the sky, he walked towards it.

"I hear you, my Lord. I now know what I must do." Ethan said evilly.

The darkness entered Ethan's body. Ethan groaned for a moment as he let the evil slowly overtake his body. Ethan slowly walked out of the building.

"This is only the beginning." He stated evilly.

Several weeks past after the battle at the movie theatre, the employees had come together and assembled a team to stop crime in joint with the FBI; whenever crime broke out, they were on the call of duty.

Meanwhile in the hot middle-eastern dessert, a hooded figure was making his way to find a hidden artifact. This artifact would have the power to give man unbeatable power. When he reached the top of a hill, he stood and looked out on the horizon.

"When I find the artifact, I will then gain access into heaven; but first, I must rebuild my evil empire!" He said evilly.

Ethan kept walking, meanwhile on the other side of the world, in the heart of Franklin, Tennessee an elite team was training; training for a long-anticipated battle. The team was comprised of ten members; the remaining super-humans remained hidden, shielding themselves from destruction.

"Zander, Julian is crying again." Sarah said.

Zander got up and walked over to the crib, picked up his son and held him trying to calm him.

"It's alright, little guy. Daddy's here." He assured his son.

"So how did the mission go?" Sarah asked.

Zander started to pace back and forth. "The mission was a success. Those criminals are now in the hands of the FBI." He stated.

"Kevin will be here in mere moments. We're about to go on another mission; for this mission, this will require the entire team, not just four of us; while we were searching for the criminals, I picked up an unknown energy reading in the middle-east; I believe its him. He's searching for something." Zander replied.

Moments later, the entire team arrived and suited up for the mission. As for Sarah, she had a baby carrier attached to her. The baby put up a fist and lifted his middle finger.

Everyone stood there laughing.

"Awe, our little guy wants to fight; he's growing up." Sarah said.

"He learned from the best." Zander replied.

"You got that right." Kevin said jokingly.

As the team got onto the areal craft, Kevin received a premonition of a mysterious warrior traveling across the desert searching for something.

"You guys, wait!" Kevin shouted.

The others stopped in their tracks and ran over to Kevin.

"Is something wrong?" Billy asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, there is..." Kevin paused.

"I just received a premonition; in it, I saw a mysterious warrior walking through the Persian Gulf; he, he was looking for something, but I don't know what it is though." Kevin stated.

"I just had a thought, what if he allies himself with Ethan?" Zander said in reply.

"Who knows what his intentions are; or more to the point why is he even here, in this time period?" Adaora added.

The team then proceeded onto the jet and took off from the mainland and headed out in search of the warrior. Billy piloted the jet and Adaora assisted as the co-pilot.

"Alright team, we are going for launch!" Billy announced aloud among the intercom. The group buckled up and readied themselves for the flight. Meanwhile, in the Persian Gulf, the mysterious warrior felt himself collapsing as the heat began to bear down on him.

"I have Code 615, I repeat, Code 615 requesting immediate assistance!" the warrior shouted.

The frequency was too short for a response to be made. All that was heard on the other line was nothing but static.

"Is anybody there; I say again, I have a 615 and I need assistance." He said.

No one responded.

"Damn it!" he shouted in angst

Just as the traveler began to walk some more, the jet landed and the team surrounded the warrior.

"Halt, you are under arrest by order of the United States FBI, you have the right to remain silent!" Kevin acknowledged as Billy walked up from behind and handcuffed the warrior.

The group returned to the jet and headed for home. When they returned to their headquarters, Billy took the detainee and began to interrogate him.

"So, you're from the future, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." The traveler said in reply.

"Then why did you come to this exact time period; and why the Persian Gulf?" Billy stated.

"I came from the future to stop the Devil from completing his ultimate plan; he wants to enter heaven and overthrow the Tribunal; but that's not all; in my world, where I am from, there are two classes of humans, those who serve him are called Sinners. The Sinners punish anyone who they deem unworthy or who they think isn't doing as the Devil asks. He also as two elite generals; Alpha and Omega; as for the lower class level humans, they go by what we call Underlings; about two to three years after the Devil took over and reshaped the Earth, four of my friends and I were chosen by the Tribunal to lead a rebellion against the Devil; when were attacked, two of my comrades were killed and the other two were captured; they were turned into the Devil's elite generals, they became Alpha and Omega; I was ordered by the Redeemer himself, to time travel to this time period and stop him from decimating the universe and entering heaven." He informed the group as they had entered the room as he told the story of his origins.

"I am confused though." Sarah said in reply.

"Yes?" he wondered.

"You said that you were from the future but you look as if you are from this time period." She said.

"I know; I traveled here from the year 2013; meaning two years ago prior would be…" he paused.

"2011." Adaora finished.

"This is bad; we need to find Ethan and stop him, otherwise, his future will become our present." Kevin added.

The team suited up and immediately got on the jet. The traveler went with them as well to aid in battle. While in flight, the team wondered who was behind the gear.

"So, can we at least know who you are?" Billy pondered.

"Well, I not really supposed to reveal my true identity." He said in reply.

As the traveler removed his helmet, the group gasped in astonishment.

"No way!" they said in disbelief.

"Yep; it's me guys." The traveler replied.

"Jackson; I thought you had lost contact with the Tribunal after the movie theatre incident?" Zander thought.

"I did but I was mysteriously transported to an alternate dimension where I assumed the identity of that world's Jackson; it was there that I lost my comrades to evil and then I was told to time travel back to this date in history to alter it." He informed

Meanwhile in the alternate universe, in the Devil was deep in thought. He sat on his throne un-amused of what had happened.

"Alpha, Omega!" he bellowed, calling forth his two elite generals.

Alpha and Omega stepped forward and knelt before their leader.

"What is it, my lord?" Alpha asked.

"That Rebel has time-traveled back to the day where I claimed victory over the Rebellion and the Tribunal; I want you to take a squadron of Sinners with you and I want you to hunt him down and then bring him back to me." He ordered.

Alpha and Omega nodded. "As you wish, it shall be done my lord." They said in unison.

Alpha and Omega walked out of Ethan's headquarters and walked into the training room. There, an army of Sin Soldiers were training for battle.

"Soldiers Assemble!" Omega shouted.

The soldiers stopped their training and immediately assembled into squadrons awaiting further instructions.

"Our leader has instructed Alpha and I to lead a squadron of Sin Soldiers to the past and capture the Rebel and then bring him back here." Omega said

One Sin Soldier stepped forward.

"My squad will follow you into battle!" she said.

Alpha and Omega smirked evilly.

"Excellent. Tell me your name!" Alpha demanded.

"Sir, my name is Ariel; Sin Soldier #0518" she answered.

"Perfect; your squad will assist us in the hunt; meet us in the transport and wait for my orders!" Alpha replied.

"As you wish; my lord." She said.

"Squads, Dismissed!" Omega shouted.

The Sinner Squads fell out and Ariel's squad reported to the transport as instructed. Alpha and Omega walked into the transport.

"Alright team, retrieve your gear and get on the jet." Alpha ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" they replied.

Ariel and her squadron retrieved their weapons and supplies and got on the jet. Omega piloted the jet with Alpha being the co-pilot. "Everyone strapped in, we are go for launch!" Alpha said aloud over the intercom while setting in the coordinates for the year 2011.

The jet took off and entered the time-portal. Meanwhile back in the year 2011, Jackson and the Resistance began to come up with a strategic plan on how to defeat the Devil and stop him from reaching his ultimate goal.

"This is a serious matter guys. The fate of the universe rests with us." Kevin stated.

"Well how are we going to stop Ethan with just the five of us plus the newbie from the future; I mean what do you want me to do, call the devil up and say that he's a pussy cause he's always hiding from us?" Adaora said sarcastically. Billy couldn't help but laugh.

"This is no laughing matter, William!" Kevin said as he stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Kevin; it's just that Adaora cracks me up sometimes." He replied.

"Well next time any of you decide to joke around, I will have you thrown out of headquarters and you will become a fugitive of these United States, by order of the FBI." Kevin stated in a serious tone.

After the little dispute, the gang kept thinking a plan, meanwhile, in the alternate dimension, their enemy had a back-up plan in action.

"Sin Soldiers, as you are aware, my previous bride reverted to the side of light; I am in need of a queen, to help me rule this pitiful planet; together, we will reign supreme and no one will be able to stop us; because together, we will be unstoppable!" the Devil boasted.

"Go now, and bring me an Underling worthy of becoming my bride!" he ordered.

The Sin Soldiers did as they were told and began frantically searching every alleyway through every city, trying to find the perfect bride for their master. As the Sin Soldiers began to give up after hours of searching, an Underling walked out of her house and started to take a stroll down the street; the Soldiers immediately knew then, that they had found her; she was the one.

Using his telekinetic power, the Devil told his servants to capture the Underling. A chase ensued as the soldiers ran after the girl. She ran as fast as she could however when she ran down an alleyway, she was cornered and no longer could out run the soldiers. One of the Sin Soldiers knocked her out unconscious and carried her back to the Underworld.

The Devil sat in this throne, amused at what his soldiers had brought. He smirked evilly.

"Put her on the table." He demanded.

Ethan got up from his seat and walked over to the table and looked down at his soon-to-be bride.

"She's perfect." He said.

When the girl came too, she found herself wearing a black wedding gown and lipstick laced with snake venom. She then noticed Ethan standing next to her.

"Where, where am I; how did I get here?" she stuttered.

"It's alright, Laura; you're safe now." He assured her.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

Ethan laughed evilly.

"I am going to make you my queen; together you and I will be invincible." He replied.

Ethan then pulled her in tightly and went in to kiss her. As their lips touched, her eyes turned from a hazily blue to a dark purple. Ethan turned to his army along with his new bride.

"Behold, Laura is now my queen; you will answer to not only myself but to her as well." He demanded.

"All hail, Ethan, All Hail Laura!" they shouted in reply.

Ethan and his queen chuckled evilly.

"Nothing will stop us, not even the Resistance!" Ethan boasted.

As Ethan looked at his bride, he suddenly found himself gasping air. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but it wasn't promising. He then realized that his host's soul was trying to fight back.

"Ah, no; he's fighting…. Back!" he yelled in pain.

"I must find, a new, body, to inhabit; in order for my plan to work!" he groaned.

As he came too on his feet, he looked down at his arm and glared evilly.

"My army, I will be away as I am now in need of a new bodily host. In my absence, Laura will be in charge; any word of disrespect from her and I will incarcerate you back to the depths of Hell!" he spoke informatively.

The army knelt on one knee. "We shall obey, Master!" they said in reply.

Ethan chuckled evilly. He then turned to the time portal and set coordinates for the past.

"So which century are you going to?" Laura asked curiously.

"Not too far, just a couple years into the past." He replied evilly.

Laura was frightened by his reply.

"What year, though?" she asked again.

"2011." He said in response.

Ethan stepped into the time portal and disappeared in a bright light.

Suddenly, the time portal opened up and Ethan entered the campus of Booker T. Washington High School, "Now, this is what I call blast from the past!" he said evilly.

The sky was sunny and hot. Ethan began walking towards the parking lot and watched as school let out of the weekend.

"One of these students will do perfectly; they are all full of rage and anger." Ethan said to himself.

One young man caught his eye more than once. As Ethan watched the boy throughout practice, he knew he had found his new host.

"Hey Kallie!" the young man said.

Kallie ran over to her boyfriend.

"Awe, how cute, you wanted to see me after school." She replied.

Kallie's boyfriend, Brandon noticed Ethan watching his every move. Brandon walked up to Ethan and began to question him.

"What the hell is up with you watching my every move, huh?" Brandon began to gripe.

Ethan smirked evilly.

"I have finally found who I've been looking for; you; Brandon." Ethan said in response

"What do you mean, you've been looking for me?" he asked.

Ethan then revealed his true identity.

"I am the fallen angel, Lucifer, I was imprisoned by the Tribunal Angels of Heaven eons ago when I tried to overthrow the Maker; I was sent to rot in the fiery pits of hell; about several months ago, I surfaced and began to slowly rise an army in hope of regaining entry into the heavens and reshaping the earth, to my need." The Devil spoke.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Brandon thought.

"This body I currently possess is trying to fight back; I need another body or else my spirit will no longer be able to survive in the human realm." Ethan replied.

Ethan then stuck his hand inside and reached for the Devil's soul. An evil being emerged causing Ethan to collapse on the ground into unconsciousness. Brandon stood frozen in fear, unable to move. As the evil being began to float towards Brandon, Brandon tried to shield himself from it but the evil was too strong.

"No!" Brandon said as he groaned trying to fight the evil from within.

Inside Brandon's body, Brandon's soul and the Devil met face to face.

"You are mine Brandon; everything you do from now on will be to serve me; I control you now, and pretty soon, I will rule this planet, as I was always meant to!" he said vigorously.

Brandon slowly brought his head to eye level. His eyes turned from hazel blue to a crystalline black. He then spoke in a deep monotone evil voice.

"It's time to stop the Resistance once and for all!" he declared.

Brandon walked over to the football field and opened the portal allowing his two top generals, Alpha and Omega to enter the scene.

"Master, why have you summoned us?" Omega demanded.

Brandon paced back and forth. "I am glad you asked. Now that you are here, it is time to begin my next phase in the plan; instead of us going after the Traveler and…" he paused.

"The Resistance, we are going to go back in time and alter one of the most tragic events to happen on U.S. soil since Pearl Harbor." The Devil spoke.

"Are you referring to?" Omega asked before his leader finished his comment.

"Exactly; we are going to alter a major event in American history; September 11 2001." He said in response.

Meanwhile in an alternate time dimension, the Traveler and the Resistance were evading capture from the Sin Soldiers.

"How many of them are there?" Adaora questioned.

"Don't ask me?" Billy said in response.

Kevin was frustrated with the constant bickering between Billy and Adaora.

"Alright you two, that is enough!" he shouted in anger.

"You two need to resolve whatever issues you have and then resume fighting the enemy." Kevin ordered. Billy and Adaora quickly made amends and continued fighting the army of Sin Soldiers.

The Sin Soldiers began overpowering the Resistance leading them to retreat.

"This isn't over yet!" Ariel screamed.

Back at the Resistance base of operations, Sarah was monitoring a small blanket of energy in the time-continuum.

"You guys, while you were off fighting, I noticed a blanket of energy appeared in the time-continuum; the problem is, whoever or whatever it is, has gone ghost. I can't get a lock on the coordinates." She said.

Kevin sighed.

"Well you need to find a way, otherwise our future is screwed." He said.

The others were in disbelief.

"What if it already is?" Zander questioned.

"Why do you say that?" Kevin replied.

Zander began to exclaim his theory.

"Well, what if by traveling through different time periods, we didn't save the future, we've just been altering it; we're doing exactly what Lucifer wants; don't you see, he wants us to alter history so he can ultimately gain entrance into heaven." He ranted.

The rest of the group was in deep shock.

"So… what you're saying is, the next time he tries to alter history, we can't stop him?" Adaora was confused.

"No, what I am saying is that the next time he tries to alter history, we need to be there before he does; which means we need to find out what his plan his, where he is going." Zander finished.

"You won't have to look far." A voice said from behind.

Kevin turned around and got in a fighting stance, still thinking that Ethan was under the devil's control.

"How did you get in here?" Kevin questioned.

Ethan stepped forward. "Before you try to kill me…" he spoke

"I just wanted to say that I am no longer under the Devil's control; you see, I tried to fight back inside; I fought so hard that I forced the Devil to find a new body; after he left my body, I time traveled to this place." He said.

"Wait, you said time travel, meaning the devil went back in time to find a new human host?" Zander asked confused.

"That's correct; he, more like, I, time traveled to Pensacola, Florida in the year 2011. The Devil took over a boy's body; Brandon I believe his name was." Ethan exclaimed.

"Well did you figure out what his next move was?" Kevin asked.

Ethan shook his head giving a negative response. "No, I didn't"

"Well this is great; the Devil has a new body, a new plan and we don't even know where he is going." Kevin rambled.

Sarah then turned around and spoke up. "Actually, I have a lock on the coordinates." She said.

Kevin and the rest of the gang rushed over to the monitor.

"Where is he?" Adaora asked.

As Sarah pulled the information up, the Resistance was in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Billy said in disbelief.

Kevin began pacing back and forth.

"We need reinforcements; there is no way we can stop him from altering an event of that magnitude." He implied.

"Sarah, do you think instead of transporting us to the past, can you try transporting our reinforcements to the future?" Kevin wondered.

Sarah hesitated. "I have no idea; but I will give it a shot." She said in reply.

Sarah then began to lock in coordinates and began transfiguring the codes for time-travel transportation to the future. The Resistance watched as the portal opened on the screen in the past pulling in a massive group of people. The portal then reopened in the Resistance Headquarters allowing the massive group of reinforcements to fall through.

As one teen came to his feet, another was confused as to where they were.

"How did we get here?" a boy with brown hair said

"Welcome everyone." Kevin greeted.

The group turned to Kevin and listened to what he had to say.

"You're probably wondering how and why you are here; well, a year ago, several of my co-workers and I were given a drug to enhance our abilities, three of us were brainwashed into altering history; it seems that the master-mind behind it all was trying to re-enter heaven and overthrow a higher order of leaders called the Tribunal Angels of Heaven; the master-mind, was the Devil himself." Kevin exclaimed.

"We've just learned he has taken over a young male in his mid-teens; he is still trying to alter history but as we soon discovered, this next event is too big of a magnitude for the Resistance to stop, which is why we've recruited you all to be a part of the team, to help us stop this evil from reaching his goal." Kevin said.

"Meaning you want us to help you stop the Devil from taking over the universe?" the brown-haired kid said.

"Hypothetically; yes" Adaora said in reply

"So, who's up for the adventure?" Zander asked.

The recruits stepped forward accepting their new role. While they were being briefed by the Resistance, the Devil's plan was already in motion.

"So boss, how are we going to alter Sept. 11? Many innocent lives were lost; only three planes reached their targets." Alpha acknowledged.

The Devil glared evilly. "I know that you imbecile; the plan is to ensure that the fourth plane, United Airlines Flight 93, reaches its target." He said in reply.

As he finished his statement, Brandon, and his two generals entered the time portal. Meanwhile back the headquarters of the Resistance, Sarah was tracking the Devil.

"Sir, it appears that I've lost the Devil's coordinates; he disappeared somewhere over…." She paused.

"Disappeared over where?" Kevin questioned.

Sarah said in disbelief, "Cleveland, Ohio; more specifically, UN93."

"Wait a minute, that's the call sign for…" Billy suggested.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"That's the call sign for United Airlines Flight 93." Zander finished

"We've got to stop him; before more innocent lives are lost." Jackson demanded.

In a different place in time, the portal opened. The Devil and his two generals entered Newark International and headed to Gate 17 waiting to board the flight. While he was waiting, the Devil felt his host fighting back.

"Every time I inhabit a new body, they fight back more and more." He thought to himself.

Alpha walked over to him. "Master, is everything alright?" he wondered

The Devil sighed. "I need to go back to our time and find… a new…body to inhabit." He said in reply.

Alpha agreed and time traveled to 2011 this time landing in Louisiana.

"What are we doing in the bayou of Louisiana?" Omega questioned.

"Because, I can feel a presence of great evil lurking to be unleashed; there's a force calling out seeking to bond with me; certain darkness is building in a boy living in the bayou; once I find him, he will be my ultimate vessel." He sneered

Brandon began walking throughout the city frantically searching for his vessel. After hours of searching, he came across paths with a boy in his late teen-to-early twenties. His name was Cody.

"I'm sorry" Cody said.

"You really need to watch wear your going." Brandon said evilly.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me dude?" Cody replied

Brandon glared evilly. "I want… you." He said as the Devil's spirit floated out of Brandon's body and flew towards Cody. Cody put his arms in a defensive stance but the devil's power was too strong. Cody shrugged in pain as he felt the Devil overtaking his body. Breathing heavily, he glared into the distance and said evilly, "Now that's more like it."

Cody walked towards the two generals.

"Alpha, Omega, I have finally found my ultimate vessel." He said evilly.

After his little rant, Cody opened the time portal and returned to Newark International circa 2001; by the time he and his two generals got there, the last of the passengers boarded the plane and waited for takeoff. Cody and his comrades boarded the flight and sat next to the terrorists that would soon hijack the flight. While taxing on the runway, the Devil looked out the window and smirked evilly. The plane took off from the airport and began its voyage across the nation to San Francisco, California. During the course of the flight, two other airlines, that had already been hijacked, had deliberately crashed into the World Trade Center sending the citizens of America into deep shock.

While Cody and his two generals were waiting for the terrorists to make their move, the Resistance was preparing to time travel, hoping to defeat their enemy once and for all.

Kevin strapped on his gear and looked at his friends. "Guys, I don't mean to be harsh sometimes it's just that, I don't want to lose another comrade in battle, like I did with Carlos and JJ." He mentioned.

"We know; we just like to give you a hard time about it sometimes." Billy said jokingly.

Kevin snarled at Billy's comment.

Sarah locked the coordinates in and opened the time-portal. Four members of the Resistance stepped through waiting for the final confrontation. Back in the year 2001 on Flight 93, the terrorists had already hijacked the plane and diverted the plane back towards the east coast. A rift in the roof of the plane appeared allowing the four members to land inside. The passengers remained quite trying not to alarm the terrorists of any suspicion.

"Everyone remain calm, we aren't here to harm you; we're here to help." Kevin assured.

One of the passengers asked, "Are you going to land this plane?"

Kevin wanted to tell him, but he knew that if he did he would risk jeopardizing his mission and altering the future.

"Listen carefully; we are trying to stop a powerful enemy, whom we believe is on board this very airliner. He is trying to alter key events in history so that he can gain access into heaven and recreate Earth in his image." Zander spoke.

Before they could start searching, the curtain to first class opened. The members of the Resistance quickly turned only to see the Devil in his new body standing behind them.

"Well, well, well; this is the last place I'd expect to see you." He said astonishingly.

Kevin stood in a fighting stance.

"You won't get away this time; we know what you're trying to do and it won't work." Kevin stated as he ran at his enemy.

A battle ensued on the plane. After several minutes of fierce combat, the Resistance was too drained to fight.

"It looks like you've lost this time Kevin; but no matter, four more names will be added to the tomb of September 11 along with many more lives." Cody said evilly as he and his generals fled the scene.

"Sir, we need to leave now!" Zander said.

Kevin nodded and the four members retreated and returned back to their time period, leaving the doomed flight to crash into the U.S. Capitol; unknowingly, Cody had killed the terrorists and then put the plane on autopilot and set the course for the U.S. Capitol building in Washington D.C.

Back in the year 2011, at the Resistance H.Q. the four members regrouped with the rest of the team to figure out a new battle plan. As for the Devil, his plan was already in motion. He returned to his fortress where he was greeted by his army of Sin Soldiers.

"My lord, we're pleased with your current victory in altering history; what's your next plan?" one of his soldiers asked.

Cody turned and said evilly, "For far too long, the Resistance has brought the fight to me, well this time; I will take the fight…to them!" He declared.

The Devil called for his entire army in the main hanger bay. His two generals, Alpha and Omega were standing behind him overlooking the entire army.

The Devil then gave his army, a motivational speech, "Today, is the day that I will crush the Resistance; tomorrow, I will be at my strongest and then I will have access into heaven; I will have access to recreate the Earth in my image with no limitations and more importantly, no one… no one will be able to stop me!" he yelled.

As he was finishing his speech, the Devil felt a sharp pain from within. "Damn, why this body is fighting back, he was supposed, to be my ultimate vessel; no matter, if I can't use a regular human, why not use a member of the Resistance; they wouldn't dare fight against one of their own." He spoke evilly.

Cody walked out of the base and began searching. Meanwhile back at Resistance HQ, the recruits were training. One of them was very skilled and took out every opponent in practice; he was tall and had brown hair. His name was Brett. After a training session, Kevin walked over to Brett.

"Brett, I am pleased at how far you have progressed over the course of these past few weeks; as leader of the Resistance, I am offering you a leadership position in the Resistance. Will you take it?" Kevin asked.

Brett thought for a moment. "Yeah." He replied.

Kevin injected Brett with the drug that gives people special abilities. As the power flowed through his body, Brett began to feel the direct surge pulse through his veins. Unable to retain the amount of power within, he began to go insane and eventually turned against his comrades. As Brett began to slowly turn to the dark side, the Devil found the perfect opportunity. The Devil introduced himself to Brett.

"Hello Brett; I understand that you've been wanting power, ultimate power; I can give it to you." The devil said.

"How?" he asked curiously

The devil paced back and forth. "Simple; once the transference is complete, your body will serve as a host for me to survive; you will be my ultimate vessel. No one will question your authority once I am in control of your body." He smirked evilly.

"Hell yeah; I like the sound of having ultimate power!" Brett said in agreement. The Devil then began to transcend into his body.

"Now no one will be able to stop me; no one!" he remarked.

The Devil walked towards his base and began to construct his master plan. Meanwhile at Resistance HQ, one of the formal human hosts for the devil happened to walk through the main entrance.

"It was wide open, so I let myself in." Brandon stated calmly.

Kevin was shocked as to why he was there in the first place.

"Why are you here?" Kevin pondered.

Brandon replied, "Because, I want to help make things right."

Zander spoke for Kevin allowing Brandon to join the main leading force of the Resistance.

"Brandon, though your evil actions were caused by the devil, you overcame him on the inside; therefore, as second-in-command, I appoint you a member for the Resistance."

Kevin gave Zander a puzzled look.

"Zander, can I speak with you; alone?" he demanded.

Kevin and Zander walked into the control room. "What in the hell were you thinking; letting a former enemy on our team; he could be working for the Devil for all we know!" Kevin said.

Zander defended their new comrade. "True; but I believe him and that's good enough for me."

"You better be right about this." Kevin exclaimed.

Zander and Kevin walked into the main room and welcomed Brandon to the team. Afterwards, Brandon began to train with his new allies.

While the Resistance was training, Brett entered his chamber and sat in his throne un-amused at his army's foiled attempts at gaining access into heaven. He thought long and hard about his next plan. It was then that he summoned his top Generals.

"Alpha, Omega report to me at once!" he ordered.

The two Generals appeared before their leader and waited for new orders.

"You called?" Omega stated.

Brett chuckled evilly. "Alpha, Omega, it's time for us to begin our master plan; once we alter this last and final event in history then I will be able to gain access into heaven and obliterate the Tribunal and no one will stop me, not even those pathetic group of losers who call themselves the Resistance!" Brett said evilly.

"So which event are we going to alter?" Alpha asked out of curiosity.

Brett chuckled evilly. "You will find out when you arrive." He said.

Alpha and Omega entered the portal. Brett watched and knew his next plan was in motion.

"Ha, when they arrive in their new time period, they will suffer the same fate as those did who actually perished in the sinking." He said evilly.

The portal opened up, dropping Alpha and Omega off onto a cruise-liner. The two were confused as to why they were sent on a cruise-liner.

"Omega, do you realize where we are?" Alpha stated.

Omega nodded in agreement. "Are we?" he paused.

Alpha looked at the sign on the ship that read, RMS. "We're on the Titanic."

"Why would he send us here; unless…" Alpha said.

"Unless, he sent us here only to suffer the same fate." Omega finished.

Several hours later, the ship hit the iceberg and at exactly 2:20am, Titanic sank to the bottom of the Atlantic dragging Alpha and Omega with it.

Back in the present, the Resistance was training harder than ever. Kevin was training with several new recruits. One of the recruits was a good fighter. He was in his mid-to-late teens and had brown hair. His name was Kohl.

Kohl had joined the Resistance after the last major battle with evil. After his training, Kevin had a one on one chat with him.

"Kohl, your training is progressing very rapidly; I am pleased at how fast you are learning… and growing; with that being said, I am appointing you as one of the core members of the Resistance. We will inject you a drug that will allow an ability that has been dormant within your DNA since you were born, to surface." Kevin exclaimed.

Adaora and Billy inject Kohl with the drug.

Meanwhile, Brett sat in his throne un-amused at all of his failed attempts at conquering the universe. "Time and time again, my army has failed me. If they won't bring the fight to me, then it's time I take the fight to them!" he declared.

Brett gathered all of his army and headed for the Resistance HQ, hoping to defeat them once and for all.

While they were having a briefing, Sarah picked up the Devil's new location.

"Sir, I have a lock on his coordinates." She said.

Kevin and Zander as well as Adaora, Billy, and Kohl surrounded her at the monitor.

"That's impossible." Zander stated.

The location was right outside the main entrance. The Resistance suited up and retrieved their gear. Then they went out and prepared for the battle.

"Your evil ends here!" Kohl stated furiously.

Brett smirked evilly. "I see you have picked up some new recruits since our last encounter!" he said taunting Kevin and his entire team.

"We're stronger than before; we can take you any day!" Zander replied.

"Bring it on!" the devil shouted as his army advanced.

Zander, Kevin, and Sarah took one half of the Sin Soldiers while Adaora, Billy, and Jackson took the other half of the fleet. Kohl went head to head with the Devil himself.

"You think you can beat me?" the devil taunted.

Kohl stood his ground. "I don't have to think, I know!" he counter-acted his reply.

Kohl then allowed his power to surface. As Brett sent a fire ball hurling towards him, he used a shield that absorbed the fire power. Kohl then used Brett's own firepower against him and sent the fire ball hurtling back. The Devil was thrown back by the explosion. At that moment, Kevin and the others realized what they had to do.

"Everyone, give your power to Kohl, if he can absorb all of our powers as well, he can send a blast powerful enough to destroy the Devil once and for all." Kevin stated.

Zander, Jackson, Billy, Kevin, Sarah, and Adaora transferred an ounce of their power to Kohl allowing him to use it against Brett. An immense blast pierced through Brett. A dark shadow appeared hovering above Brett's body, and disintegrated. The ashes of the Devil floated away. The gang celebrated their victory and wiped Brett's memory to make him forget anything and everything that had happened to him over the last several months.

Back at Resistance HQ, Kevin rounded up the members and spoke to everyone.

"I just want to thank everyone, for their service and dedication; the world is safe because of you." They room was full of laughter.

The core members walked out the entrance and headed for home; once they got a certain point, they parted ways.

Several weeks passed and everyone's lives were back to normal, whatever that meant. As for Kohl, his live was far from normal as his was just beginning.

After returning home from the battle that occurred several weeks prior, Kohl knew he had to catch up on his schoolwork; one night he felt too tired and went to bed. Later that same night, he began tossing and turning in his bed.

_Kohl's Dream…_

_Kohl found himself in dark cave. He started walking down a corridor and at the end was an alter room. He slowly walked inside and found a mysterious hooded figure reciting an incantation in an ancient language. _

_As he went to see who it was, the mysterious figure threw up his hand and pulled his hood back revealing his identity._

_Kohl was shocked. "How…how is that possible?" he questioned._

_The mysterious figure spoke, "Yes, Kohl; I have been reborn, within you."_

_The Devil then took out a sword and darted it through Kohl's chest. "We will be one and there's nothing you can do to stop it from happening; it is your destiny!" he exclaimed as the entire room faded to black._

Kohl woke from his nightmarish hell. He pulled the covers back and walked out of his bedroom and went to the bathroom down the hall. He flipped the light-switch on and splashed his face with cold water to wake him up. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he soon found himself being transported mysteriously to a dark cave. He walked down a small corridor. At the end, there was a throne room. For some reason, Kohl felt drawn to the throne as if it were calling his name.

He slowly began to walk towards it. As he sat down, his eyes turned from a hazel-blue to a crystalline red. He then summoned his fleet of Sin Soldiers. The Soldiers knelt before their master.

"We are here to serve you." They said obediently.

Kohl chuckled evilly. "My army, once the moon completes its cycle, I will have full control over this boy's body, mind and soul; we will merge together as one being; but for now, I will only be able to surface constantly, not for long I might add." He exclaimed.

Kohl then got up and walked down the main isle. "For now, I want no action to be taken; when I give the first order, you will know." He said. Kohl was then transported back to his bedroom, his eyes returned to their normal state.

The next morning at school, Kohl went to school like usual. The school day was almost over; it was time for his final class of the day. Kohl sat in the back of the class nearest to the window.

The teacher was going over his lesson plan when Kohl scoffed.

"Do you have something to add, Kohl?" his teacher asked.

Kohl shook his head. "No sir, I am sorry."

The teacher continued his lesson plan. "Now class, our first unit will be over the Anglo-Saxon period; our first read through as a class will be an epic, called Beowulf; your assignment tonight is to read the first few chapters of the novel and we will discuss what you read in class tomorrow." He lectured.

The bell rang dismissing students for the day. Kohl immediately walked out and went down to his locker to retrieve his belongings and then headed out the door to his car. As he drove home, he began to hear voices.

_Kohl, once the moon completes its cycle, you and I will be as one; I will be in control._

Kohl ignored the voice and continued driving home. Once he got home, he went to his room and started working on his homework. As the evening went on, Kohl began to feel nauseated. He went into his bathroom and took a hot shower. While in the shower, he began to hear the voices again, this time it was more frequently.

_Kohl, you know you cannot fight it; embrace the darkness; embrace it._

The Devil surfaced for a short while causing Kohl to transport to the Underworld. When he arrived, several Sin Soldiers guided him into his throne room.

"My liege, what are your orders." One of his Soldiers asked.

Kohl snarled evilly. He used his fire power and sent the fire whirling at the Soldier. The fire consumed his soul turning his entire body into a pile of ash.

"Anyone else who defies my orders will suffer the same fate!" Kohl declared. The other soldiers stood waiting for what he was about to do.

Kohl stood and gave his first order.

"Alright, since I am so eager to rule the heavens, I cannot do it without a queen; so I want several of you to go to the surface and find me a bride; you have forty-eight hours to complete your mission or your fate will be far worse than your friend's" Kohl stated fiercely.

The soldiers transported to the surface in search of a bride for their master. After they left, Kohl's personality resurfaced and he re-transported back to his home. He looked in the mirror and chuckled evilly.

The following morning, Kohl woke up and decided to ditch school for the entire day. Instead, he went out and bought an entire new wardrobe. When he got home, he threw all of his clothes out and replaced them with the new wardrobe he had bought. Kohl then realized that with his new wardrobe, his image needed to change. The following days at school his friends began to notice the changes; they were signs that his bad-boy image persona was beginning to surface. One of his friends confronted him about the changes.

"Kohl, what's going on; you're acting really different, its, it's not you." His friend stated in a serious matter.

Kohl shrugged. "Maybe I felt like I needed a change; so why don't you back off!" He said pushing his friend against the lockers. He yelled raising his voice, drawing attention to faculty members nearby.

"Is there something going on here?" one of the faculty members asked.

"It's nothing." Kohl said in reply.

The teacher wouldn't hear of it. "I'm sending you to the Principal's office, now!" she commented.

Kohl went straight to the Principal's office. "Have a seat young man" the principal said with a concerned look.

"It's come to my attention, that your grades are slipping, and that you are starting fights; is there something going on at home or in your life that we can help you with." The principal asked.

Kohl didn't answer.

"Young man, I need an answer!" she demanded.

Kohl scoffed. "You want an answer; here's an answer for you." He said flipping the Principal off as we walked out.

Kohl left school for the remainder of the day. As he got in his car, the Devil began to speak again.

_Good Kohl, you're embracing it; now harness the power and soon you and I will be one._

Kohl smirked evilly and drove home. When he got there, he transported to the Underworld to find out any new information on the search.

"Sin Soldier #5062, have you found anyone?" Kohl asked curiously.

The Soldier responded truthfully, "Not yet, sire, but we will continue looking."

Kohl was dis-pleased. "Well look harder damn it; time is of the essence." He stated.

The communication disconnected and Kohl sat in his throne. "When the time comes, those pathetic losers will never wished they destroyed me; I will have vengeance!" he declared. Kohl laughed evilly.

He got up from his throne and walked out, re-transporting himself to his house. When he returned, Kohl had assumed control of his body. "What's happening to me?" he said to himself. He looked out his bedroom window staring up out into the night sky. He noticed the moon was in its quarter phase. The next day at school, Kohl was walking to third period; he was too focused on getting to class on time that he didn't notice the girl in front of him and he bumped into her.

Her books fell to the ground. Being the gentlemen that he was, he reached down and picked up the girl's books. "I'm sorry." He said as he began to stare at her beautiful eyes.

The girl smiled. "Don't worry about it; I'm Skylar." She introduced herself. Skylar had brown eyes and short blonde hair.

"It's nice to meet… someone as pretty as you; I'm Kohl; I haven't seen you around school, are you new here?" he said in reply.

Skylar nodded, "Yeah, my family just moved here from Ohio and this is my first day here at Franklin."

Kohl replied, "Let me walk you to class; we can talk on the way."

Skylar smiled, "Okay."

By the time Kohl and Skylar got to their next class the two had felt like they told each other their life story. Kohl and Skylar entered the classroom. After class Skylar and Kohl talked for several minutes in between their next class.

"So Skylar if you're not too busy this Friday night, I was wondering, if you want to go see a movie with me?" Kohl asked.

Skylar smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great, so I will pick you up at 7:00pm?" Kohl replied and continued walking to his next class.

After school, Kohl went home and worked on his homework. Once he finished, he ate dinner and went straight to bed.

The next morning, Kohl got up and took a hot steaming shower. He walked into his room and got dressed for school. He got in his car and started the engine. Before driving off, he looked in the rear-view mirror; the person driving wasn't Kohl, the Devil had found a way to surface more frequently; this meaning that his transformation was nearly complete. He chuckled evilly as he hit the open road. About twenty minutes later, Kohl pulled into his assigned parking spot and walked into the building. He noticed Skylar grabbing her books out of her locker.

He looked at her and walked over to her smiling. "So are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

Skylar said, "Of course." Kohl and Skylar went on to their classes and waited for the day to end.

As school let out, Kohl began to hear the Devil's voice.

_Kohl, we will soon become one; you must seduce Skylar. Make her turn to the dark side forcibly. Then we will rule together as the King and Queen of both Heaven and….The Underworld._

Later that night, Kohl got into his car and went to pick up Skylar. As he got out of the car, he noticed Skylar walking out on her front porch.

"Whoa, you look amazing." Kohl complimented. Skylar was wearing a black skirt with black sparkly heels.

Kohl lead Skylar to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her. Kohl then got on his side and the two drove off to the movie theatre.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Skylar asked curiously.

Kohl grinned. "You'll find out when we get there." He replied.

Kohl pulled into the parking lot.

"What movie are we watching?" Skylar asked.

Kohl said in reply, "I was thinking we could see the Glee 3D Concert" Skylar's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The couple walked into the movie theatre and purchased their tickets. After that, they got into the concessions line.

"Since you bought the tickets, I will buy the food." Skylar suggested.

Kohl replied, "No, the polite thing is for me to pay."

Skylar smiled in agreement. They ordered their food and walking to the auditorium. After about two hours of non-stop singing the movie was over. As Kohl and Skylar got into the car, Skylar felt very tired. Kohl smirked evilly, knowing that it was the perfect moment to seduce her.

"That was a great movie." Skylar yawned.

Kohl motioned for Skylar to get in the back seat with him. Before they knew it, they were having sex in the back seat of the car. Kohl and Skylar were so intimate about doing it that they forgot the time.

"Shit, I have to get you home." Kohl suddenly realized looking at his watch.

Kohl and Skylar put their clothes back on and immediately drove off to Skylar's house. As they pulled into the drive way, the light to her parent's bedroom was still on. She pulled out her cell phone and called her house. Her mother picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Kohl whispered.

Skylar mouthed him to quiet.

"Hey Aunt Melody, uh the movie just got out so I am just going to stay the night at my… um… boyfriend's house." Skylar said as a diversion.

Kohl was speechless as Skylar hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Kohl wondered.

Skylar replied, "I don't know; when we were having sex I felt a certain connection between us."

Kohl backed out of the driveway and the two drove back to Kohl's house.

"My parents are away for the month so I have the house to myself." Kohl exclaimed.

Kohl and Skylar went up to Kohl's bedroom and went to bed. The next morning, Skylar went straight to the bathroom feeling sick. Skylar was in the bathroom the entire morning.

Kohl went to go check on her. He stood outside the door and knocked.

"Skylar are you alright?" he began to worry.

Skylar opened the door. "Yeah, never better. It was probably just the popcorn from the movies." She said.

Kohl took Skylar home a couple of hours later. When Skylar got home she opened her notebook and checked the date. "Two weeks late." As soon as she figured it out, she went to the local drug-store and picked up a couple pregnancy tests, both of which came up positive.

Skylar wanted to tell Kohl but she decided to wait for the right time. Later that night her parents got home. When they got in the front door she was sitting on the living room sofa. Skylar got up and went to see her parents. They were in the middle of unpacking in their bedroom when she faintly knocked on the door.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." Skylar exclaimed calmly.

Her parents followed her down to the dining room where Skylar explained what happened.

"While you were away, I met a boy at my new school; we started talking for a couple of weeks until finally, he asked me out on a date…" Skylar said.

Skylar's facial expression turned from romantic to serious.

"So after our date at the movie, we got into the car and had…. sex; afterwards, we went back to his house and I spent the night there; we slept together and then today, I went to the store and picked a couple of tests because I didn't feel too well and I missed my period by two weeks." Skylar finished.

Her parents were in deep shock. "Honey… what are you trying to tell us?" her father began to scold. Tears began to shed from Skylar's eyes. "I'm…. I'm pregnant." She began to sob into her mother's arms. With that one word her father went into rage mode. Skylar's mother was trying to calm her daughter down.

The next morning at school Skylar wanted to tell Kohl but she was afraid of how he would react and what the other students would think. Kohl and Skylar continued dating for several weeks. During that time, the Devil was beginning to take control of Kohl's body even more frequent. One late night Skylar looked out her bedroom balcony and looked down on her lawn only to find a yard full of candles that read, PROM ? Kohl was standing near the lettering waiting for her reply. She smiled and said with excitement, "YES!"

Kohl smiled and left her house knowing he had found a date to the prom. During the coming weeks prior to prom, Skylar spent it picking out her perfect dress, while Kohl tried to find a tux, arrange for the limo ride, and make dinner reservations. Skylar and Kohl spent more time together than any other ordinary couple would. A couple days before prom, Skylar and Kohl were having lunch in the main foyer.

"Okay, so you have the dinner reservations, the limo, the tux, the date…" Skylar said with glee.

Kohl gave her a confused look, "What more is there?" he asked curiously.

Skylar ruffled his hair making it look all messy hinting at one final touch. Kohl laughed.

"Oh no… there is now way in hell I am doing that!" Kohl stated.

Skylar pouted. "No." Kohl refused. The two left school and got in the car and drove home. Before Skylar got out, Kohl reminded her about Prom Night.

"Alright, so I will have the limo pick us up at four-o clock sharp" Kohl said.

Skylar smiled, "Sounds great. See you tomorrow sweetie." She said in reply.

Kohl drove off to his house and Skylar went inside her house. Skylar looked down at her stomach placing her hand on it. All she could think about was how Kohl would react to the news. She went to bed hoping that her Prom night would be a night to remember. While Skylar was asleep, the Devil had overtaken Kohl's body again and began plotting revenge against the Resistance.

Kohl was transported to the Underworld. He spent the next few hours planning his next move of attack on the Tribunal. He looked at his wristwatch and noticing the time, he immediately re-transported back to the human realm. Kohl spent an hour getting ready for Prom. As the clock struck 3:30pm, he got in his car and went to pick up his date. As Kohl pulled into the driveway, Skylar was standing on her front porch. Kohl stepped out and walked up to greet his date.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Kohl kindly remarked.

Skylar wore a sparkling white dress and Kohl wore a white tux with a white bowtie. Skylar pinned the rose flower onto Kohl's tux and Kohl put the corsage on Skylar's wrist.

"Shall we?" Kohl said extending his arm out for Skylar to grab hold, as he led her to the car.

Kohl helped Skylar in the car and then Kohl got in his seat, turned on the car and drove off into the night.

_Three hours later…._

After several hours of fun, laughter, and dancing… it was time for the announcing of the Prom King and Queen. The announcer stood on stage and presented the nominees.

The announcer opened the envelope for the Prom King and read out, "Kohl Logan!"

The student body cheered for Kohl as he went up to receive his crown. Then it was time for the Queen. The announcer opened another envelope and read out, "Skylar Samuels!" Skylar's face lit up and she went up to receive her crown as well. Kohl and Skylar went out to the dance floor and had the ritual King and Queen dance. In the middle of it all, Kohl kissed Skylar.

"I love you." Kohl said.

Skylar began to shed tears.

"Is something wrong?" Kohl pondered as Skylar pulled away and ran out of the room. Kohl went after her and stopped her by the escalator leading to the main lobby of the hotel.

"Skylar what's wrong? Talk to me." Kohl said.

Skylar calmed down long enough to tell Kohl the news.

"Maybe we should sit down; Kohl, remember that night, our date;" Skylar began to explain.

Kohl scoffed. "How could I forget, that was the best night of my life." Kohl said.

Skylar looked Kohl in the eyes. "I'm…. I'm pregnant Kohl; you're the father." She said calmly.

Kohl was shocked. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!" Kohl said in excitement.

Skylar was overjoyed with how well Kohl was taking it all in. It was the happiest moment of his life. Skylar and Kohl left Prom and went home to talk more about their upcoming struggles.

"How are we going to go off to college with this baby coming?" Skylar began to question.

Kohl commented in reply, "We will make this work." Kohl took Skylar to his house for the night. The two went to Kohl's room, while in the room they spent the rest of the night talking.

Several weeks after Prom, Kohl and Skylar were in their final days of high school.

"So are you ready for Sunday?" Kohl asked his girlfriend.

Skylar smiled. "Totally; I can't wait to get that diploma and throw my cap up in the air!" she said with excitement.

Kohl and Skylar went out to lunch after completing their last exam. While they were eating, Skylar and Kohl began to discuss their plans for when the baby comes.

"Kohl, what are we going to do? " Skylar asked.

Kohl replied, "We will figure it all out when the time comes; for now lets just get ready for Sunday." He simply stated.

Skylar nodded and continued eating. After lunch, Kohl took Skylar home and the two prepared for what would seem to be their first biggest moment in their lives.

Kohl woke up at the crack of dawn and watched the sunrise on the horizon from his bedroom window.

"Today is the day!" he said referring to his excitement about graduation.

Kohl walked over to his dresser drawer, opened the top drawer and reached for what appeared to be a black box coated in velvet. He smiled just looking at it.

_Several hours later…_

After receiving their diplomas, the graduates cheered and tossed their caps into the air. While greeting their parents outside of the building, Kohl found Skylar and took her over to a garden with a spectacular view.

"Kohl why did you pull me away from my friends?" Skylar asked curiously.

Kohl reached for his pocket and knelt on one knee.

"Skylar, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one; Skylar, will you marry me?" Kohl popped the question.

Skylar was speechless. "Y…yes." she said hugging him.

As the two kissed, the moon began to shine bright into the night sky. At that moment, Kohl was no longer in control of his body, now the _he_ was in control.

Kohl continued to kiss Skylar for several more seconds when her phone began to vibrate.

Skylar pulled her phone out and read the text message.

"Ugh, it's my mom; I have to go. See you tomorrow." Skylar said as she began to walk towards the parking garage.

Kohl stayed at the garden smirking evilly, "Yeah…I will see you tomorrow." He said in dark voice.

Kohl then transported himself to the Underworld. While sitting on his throne he began to think of new improved ways to defeat the Resistance.

"Of course." He said to himself. Kohl rose from his throne and transported himself to downtown Nashville.

He started walking towards the arena; he knew he was getting closer once he heard the hoard of screaming girls standing in line screaming their idol pop-star's name. Without getting caught, he snuck through the back entrance and walked into the celebrity's dressing room and waited till after the concert to make his move.

Several weeks passed and everything seemed calm. The five teens were spending the nice warm summer day in the park.

"Hey guys, so can you believe that school's finally out and we have the entire week off work?" Adaora said excitedly.

Billy laughed. "Yeah it's great isn't it?"

"It sure is." Kevin added.

Meanwhile in downtown Nashville, people were going about their normal everyday routine when suddenly, a blast of fire rained down from the sky. People began screaming and ran for cover as the two newly reformed Generals, Alpha and Omega, who appeared to have similar resemblance to Justin Bieber sent an army of Sin Soldiers to attack.

"Ha; try and run humans, cause when we're through here, our master will not fail to destroy you!" Alpha said in an inferior voice.

Back at the park, the sky began to turn pitch black and the wind picked up. The teens were alerted by the civil defense alert sound on the radio.

"Stay indoors, the city of Nashville is under attack!" the announcer said on the radio before being cut off by static.

"You don't think?" Zander questioned.

Kevin made a fist and stood firmly on his feet. "There's only one way to find out." He said rushing towards his motorcycle.

The others did the same and got on their bikes and rode as fast as they could to Nashville. When they arrived on the scene, it looked like a war zone. As they surveyed the damage, they were blasted from behind. The force from the blast sent them flying fifteen feet.

As they rose to their feet, they seemed dazed and confused. "Where…. where did that come from?" Sarah questioned.

"You guys are pathetic." A voice said from a rooftop.

They teens turned around to see Alpha and Omega standing on a rooftop.

"Didn't we already destroy you?" Kevin asked.

Alpha and Omega leapt down and landed directly in front of them.

"Lucky for us our Master found a way to resurrect us; he's a genius." Omega replied.

Adaora sarcastically replied, "Or he's even more stupider; creating two evil clone's of Justin Bieber, I mean what does he intend to do; give us Bieber fever?"

The two Generals were furious at her remark. "How dare you speak to us like that?" Alpha intoned.

"Calm down Alpha, it's alright; besides it's time to know who they're really dealing with." Another voice came from behind.

Alpha and Omega stepped aside to reveal the Devil, in Kohl's body, standing with a fleet of Sin Soldiers. The teens were shocked. "H…how is that… possible?" Kevin stuttered in disbelief.

The Devil then began to explain how he chose Kohl as his bodily host. "You see, during the blast that nearly killed me, my spirit lingered on and latched itself on to the nearest person it could find; Kohl; but something was different, I felt stronger than ever before and once I gained full control of his body, it was at that moment, I knew I had found the ultimate vessel."

Kevin snarled at the Devil's remark.

"You won't win Kohl; we have the Tribunal on our side." Kevin replied.

Kohl spoke in an inferior tone. "Not for long, once I destroy them, I will have access to the heavens and then my ultimate plan will succeed, and of course once you are eliminated, nothing will stand in my way!" he bellowed.

Kohl fused his hands together creating an immense energy blast and sent it hurtling towards the Resistance. Out of nowhere, one of the Tribunal Angels appeared and guided the Resistance to safety.

"Damn; I will get you for this, Tribunal!" Kohl shouted in anger.

Directly after the Resistance evaded their destruction, a Sin Soldier confronted Kohl.

"Sire, I bring you excellent news, it seems we have the Governor and his family in captivity." He informed.

Kohl smirked. "Finally, someone has done something right; now, I want you to cut off all major access to the state, so that no outsider can enter our domain." He ordered.

"At once, sire!" the soldier said following his command.

Kohl glared beyond the horizon. "Let the games begin." He said chuckling evilly.

Meanwhile, back at the Resistance headquarters, the group was trying to figure out their next move. While they were talking, one of the Tribunal Angels interrupted.

"Kevin, may I speak with you; alone please?" the Tribunal asked kindly.

Kevin acknowledged and followed him in the next room.

"Kevin… myself and the other members of the Tribunal fear that our end is near; we need you and your team to go on a perilous journey in search of a mystical power… legend has it that five teenagers will travel through time and space fighting deadly creatures unknown to man and facing there deepest inner fears in order to stop the ultimate evil from re-creating the Earth in its own image; should you five succeed, the mystical power will give you new powers, and advanced weaponry powerful enough to defeat your enemy." The Tribunal explained.

Kevin pondered about the possibilities and the outcome of this decision.

"I'll talk to the others and report back with an answer within an hour." Kevin commented.

The Tribunal shook his head in response. "We don't have time, we need an answer now, will you, or will you not accept this mission." The Tribunal demanded.

Kevin hesitated for a minute… "We accept." He said in reply.

The Tribunal firmly replied, "Very well."

Kevin left the room and broke the news to his teammates.

"What…!" Billy yelped.

Kevin sighed. "Guys, we have to do this, we've got to defeat him once and for all."

Adaora stood and gave her opinion. "You guys, I think we should go, I mean if we don't then our lives may never go back to the way they were."

With that being said, the other three agreed with Kevin and Adaora and accepted the mission. They suited up and prepared for the journey. As they gathered in the main control room, the Tribunal gave them a word of caution.

"Know this, you five will face challenges like never before; once you reach the power, you must claim it together as a team otherwise the world will be unbalanced." The Angel spoke.

The Resistance nodded in reply.

The Tribunal then used their powers to open a portal and gave them some final words of advice. "Remember, time is on your side!"

The teens stepped through the portal and reappeared in a barren desert unbeknownst that they were about to face their toughest challenge yet.

In the middle of the Sahara Dessert, the portal opened up allowing the team to fall through. Luckily the sand broke their fall. They got up and made sure everyone was present and accounted for.

"Is everyone alright?" Kevin asked to ensure everyone made it through.

"I am a little sore but other than that I'm fine." Zander simply replied.

The group started walking in search of the mystical power. The sun was blazing hot. Sweat was building up inside of their bodies.

"We need to find shade and fast." Adaora commented.

Suddenly, something caught Billy's attention.

"Well hey what about that cave over there?" he said pointing to it.

The teens started sprinting for the cave so they could cool off. As they entered, they could really feel a change in the temperature. It was dark, damp, and cold inside. Kevin reached in his pocket for a flashlight so they could see where they were going.

"Hey guys, it looks like a fork up a head." Zander said.

They came to a stop and thought about which way to take.

"One of these paths must lead to the mystical power." Sarah commented.

Without hesitation, Kevin took the path on the right and the rest of the team followed. As they continued walking through the dark and cold enclosed tunnel, they noticed a light glimmering in the distance. They followed the light and noticed a portal hovering about their heads.

"Great, a portal is opened directly above us; what could that possibly mean?" Kevin said.

Zander looked up and noticed five teens soaring down.

"I think we're about to find out, look." Billy stated.

The rest of the teens looked up.

"Oh shit!" they said in unison as they realized what was about to happen.

The teens in the portal screamed as they fell through, landing on top of the five core Resistance members. The Resistance stood quickly on their feet and held the other teens at gunpoint.

"Who are you?" Kevin questioned.

A teen with blonde-hair answered, "Wait, stop; we were sent here to help you!"

Kevin didn't trust him. "Sent here by whom; was it Kohl?"

The teen was too scared too reply.

"Answer me!" Kevin yelled in an angry tone.

Zander put his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "Kevin, calm down; the Tribunal must have sent them to help us." He assured.

The teens nodded to Zander's comment.

"That's right, we were sent here by some Angel who told us the future is at stake." Another teen replied.

The teens then introduced themselves to the members of the Resistance.


End file.
